Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Such communication modules may include multiple components that operate at various voltages. An example of such a component is an optical receiver that converts an optical signal (incident light) into an electrical signal or voltage using, for example, a photodetector. A photodiode or photodiode array may be used as the photodetector to generate the electrical signal from the incident light. The communication module may also include an electrical circuit to receive and process the electrical signal from the photodetector to suit the desired application.
One very sensitive type of photodiode is an avalanche photodiode. Avalanche photodiodes are well-known devices that serve at least two functions: 1) conversion of optical signals into electrical signals; and 2) amplification of the electrical signal through avalanche multiplication. Typically, an avalanche photodiode has an absorption layer where an optical signal is absorbed. Photons in the optical signal impinging the absorption layer generate an electron-hole pair or a carrier pair. A multiplication layer in the avalanche photodiode is designed such that one carrier causes an avalanche of other carriers where the number of other carriers is dependent on the gain of the avalanche photodiode.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.